Eureka Outtakes
by InuGhost2.0
Summary: Outtakes from SciFi's Eureka. Trouble is abound throughout the town and even these geniuses are not immune to making mistakes.


Eureka Outtakes

By: InuGhost2.0

**Disclaimer: I figure by now everyone knows how this thing works. Though according to Henry I still need to do this in order to protect myself from legal ramifications.**

A/N: Well I've been working on this stuff off and on for about a couple years now. Seshin and I find these outtakes entertaining, so hopefully you will also. Further note I write these as they come to me, so don't expect much order to these.

**Scene of Jack tracking down Zoe (Pilot)**

It's a dark and stormy night. In a densely wooded forest a lone U.S. Marshal's truck is making its way down the road its two occupants oblivious to their surroundings.

"I just don't get it. How could you track me down in a city of like half a million people?" The marshal's daughter angrily queried from her handcuffed position in the backseat.

"Simple really. When you were born I had the doctors insert a GPS locator into you so I could find you no matter where you went." Marshal Jack Carter smiled victoriously at his daughter via the rearview mirror.

"Paranoid much!" A loud squawk of indignation issues from the teenage delinquent as her face goes red in anger.

"Only if it was anyone else."

**Scene of Entering Eureka**

As the tired and muddy Carter walks into town he is having a heated discussion with his teenage delinquent daughter. The small rural town is soaked from last nights rainstorm and traffic passes harmlessly by them.

"Civilization at last, huh?" A tired Jack Carter remarks to his traveling companion.

"By Whose definition?" Anger and horror fill Zoe's voice as she takes in the small rustic town completely unused to it after life in big cities.

"Come on." Not interested in listening to anymore of his daughter's complaints Carter starts walking not even bothering to ensure Zoe is following him.

After setting a few steps into town Zoe gets a peculiar look on her face as she tilts her head. "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Because if your trying to delay me any more it's not going to work."

"That sound. I swear I'm hearing music."

"Your going to have to do a lot better than that if you want anyone to buy an insanity defense."

"Oh come on. Don't stand there and tell me you don't hear that music playing. Between it and that paranormal encounter I'm feeling like I'm in some horror movie. Well that or a television show."

**Scene of Zoe antagonizing Jo**

"Hey GI Josefina!" Zoe yelled obnoxiously from inside her prison cell. "When am I going to get fed!"

Lowering her newspaper Jo looks over at Zoe as her eye twitches violently. "Never. Call. Me. Josefina."

"Or what? Your going to threaten me with that pistol of yours? You and I both know your not allowed to hurt or kill anyone in protective custody."

"Is that a fact now?" Pressing a button on the desk the ammo rack comes crashing down from the ceiling. Walking over to it Jo selects the largest weapon in the rack and points it at Zoe. "This little 'pistol' is capable of vaporizing 5 men at a time. The only thing that would be left of you would be your charcoal outline on the back wall." Jo grins sadistically as she levels the weapon at Zoe and three small red dots appear between the delinquents eyes.

"Ok…you definitely need to get laid more often."

At that statement Sheriff Cobb bursts out laughing. "She's got you there Jo."

**Scene of Taggart vs. Lowjack Round 1**

As Taggart jovially transports the caged Jack Carter down Eureka's main street he suddenly slams on the brakes. On account of the sudden stop Jack Carter goes flying forward and slams into the metal cage.

"Ow! What the Hell did you do that for?" Pushing himself away from the bars he rubs absentmindedly at his injured chin as blood trickles down it.

"Lowjack." Moving carefully and not taking his eyes off the dog Taggart reaches over and picks up his large tranquilizer gun off the passenger seat. Looking through the scope and adjusting the instruments a look of glee soon becomes apparent on Taggart's face. "I got you this time."

A look of disgust crosses Carter's face as he comes to a realization. "Hang on, you're a dogcatcher?"

"Biological containment specialist." Firing quickly and rapidly Taggart fired off 12 shots in under 6 seconds.

Lowjack hearing the quiet sound of the darts whizzing through the air calmly watched them coming at him. At the last moment he jumped into the air somehow managing to summersault over all the darts. Loud indignant cries quickly rise up from the townsfolk as 10 different people clutch briefly at the tranquilizer darts embedded in them before passing out.

"Are you insane?"

A single tear trickles slowly down Taggart's face as he looks at the Lowjack's retreating form with a mixture of pride and envy. "You sneaky little bastard."

It's just a dog, for crying out loud." Carter can't help but roll his eyes at the apparent insanity of his captor.

Turning around Taggart looks at the Marshall his eyes sunken looking drawn and haggard. "Now you listen to me, friend. I've tracked polar bear across the Arctic tundra, dived with great whites off the Barrier Reef, hunted with the prides of the Serengeti, but none of it even begins to compare with that that animal's put me through." Taggart pauses briefly as he chuckles insanely while trying to come up with words to adequately explain the creature known simply as Lowjack. "It's not just a dog, Marshal. It's the devil himself. I've seen that **dog** do things that no other animal has done. I've caught him reading over my plans to take him down, I've talked to that hairy beast, and I have seen him use vector level geometry to outwit me. So don't go calling it a dog." Having finished lecturing the Marshall Taggart hops out of his Jeep heading over to the tranquilized pedestrians.

"Oh, yeah, he's stable." Carter sarcastically comments.

**A/N: Well that shall be it for now. Please let me know what you thought, and feel free to give me ideas or suggestions. And remember reviews make authors happy, and happy authors are productive authors.**


End file.
